I Miss You
by neko-chan X3
Summary: Alguns anos se passaram depois da partida de Sasuke e uma certa garota de cabelos róseos continua a pensar nele e amalo mesmo axando que ele pode nunca voltar...1 FIC NÃO ME MATEM, TITULO HORRIVEL RESUMO PIOR AINDA...[SASUxSAKU]SEGUNDO E ULTIMO CAP ON
1. sinto sua falta Sasuke

_aki estou eu pela primeira vez... é tão emocionante _8D

_talvez teja horrivel então ão digam q eu não avisei..._

_bom vo pará logo de fala e comça a fic_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aqui estou eu…

Sozinha de novo…

Nesse mesmo quarto…

Já faz cinco anos Sasuke…

Desde que você se foi…

Me deixou sozinha,

Por uma vingança…

Eu sei que tenho muitos amigos…

Mas sem você, é como não ter ninguém...

Você parece não perceber,

Mas naquela noite levou toda minha alegria...

É…Aqui estou eu de novo…

Chorando por alguém,

que provavelmente não voltará…

que provavelmente se esqueceu de mim…

esquceu do Naruto…

Do Kakashi-sensei…

Do nosso time…

Há quem te considere um traidor…

Que te queira longe…

Mas eu não,

Você pode sempre contra comigo…

Apesar de não perceber…

Você sempre achou que estivesse sozinho…

Não via que tinha não só a mim,

ao Naruto,

ou ao Kakashi-sensei

mas tambem todos os nossos amigos

Aqueles que realmente se importavam com você,

E mesmo que você tenha se equecido de nós,

Não nos equecemos de você

Como você talvez tenha esquecido de nós…

**Enquanto a garota de cabelos róseos chorava com as lembranças de seu amado,**** uma figura surgia nos portões de Konoha…**

**Sentia medo de não ser aceito devolta, depois de ter magoado todos que nele confiavam…**

**Ao pisar no solo de Konoha um único pensamento lhe veio**

"**Eu voltei Sakura…"**

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_Yo minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Minha prieira fic não me matem_

_Talvez eu continue, pq tendo a falta de modestia q eu tenho devo dizer…EU AMEI ELA!!!!!!!!!_

_Amo esse casal SASUSAKU 4 EVER!!!!!!!!!_

_Bem só vou continuar com no minimo cinco reviews_

_Portanto mandem reviews msm q seja pra dize q tah horrive e q eu num tenho talento e unk mais devo escrever fics…_

_Só imploro q mandem_


	2. Eu voltei Sakura

**Cap 2-Eu voltei Sakura**

_**Legenda:**_

**Ação (narração etc…)**

-fala

"_pensamento" (flashbacks)_

(meus comentários)

_**Ooooooooooo-flashback-ooooooooooO**_

_Enquanto a garota de cabelos róseos chorava com as lembranças de seu amado, uma figura surgia nos portões de Konoha…_

_Sentia medo de não ser aceito de volta, depois de ter magoado todos que nele confiavam…_

_Ao pisar no solo de Konoha um único pensamento lhe veio_

"_Eu voltei Sakura…"_

_**Ooooooooooo-fim do flashback-ooooooooooO**_

**Observou a saída da cidade, onde cometera um grande erro, onde a garota que o amava (e que ele também amava) implorou para que ficasse, disse que o amava mais que tudo porem não foi capaz de corresponder todo aquele amor, estava cego pela vingança, depois da declaração da garota, tudo que pode fazer foi dizer um obrigado, e com um simples golpe, fazê-la desmaiar, e abandoná-la naquele banco…**

**Continuou andando, não podia perder tempo, tinha que compensar os erros que cometera no passado, caminhava silenciosamente, fazendo o possível para não ser percebido, afinal, era bem provável que não fosse aceito de volta e com certeza não poderia sair de novo (**ta mais pra ser expulso) **sem falar com ela.**

**Depois de uma curta caminhada avistou a casa, torcia para que ela continuasse morando lá, avisou uma arvore que dava para uma janela aberta, provavelmente a do quarto dela, todas as luzes estavam apagadas , subiu a árvore, se preparou pra entrar...**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**No quarto a garota de cabelos róseos apagou as luzes tentando pegar no sono, alguns minutos se passaram, mais pareciam horas **(sei como se sente ù.u)** quando ouviu um baralho vindo da janela, alguém havia entrado em seu quarto, pegou uma kunai que se encontrava ao lado de sua cama, assustada se levantou lentamente e acendeu a luz de seu quarto,mas o que viu foi mais chocante do que esperava.**

**Uchiha Sasuke parado a sua frente, mais bonito do que nunca **(isso é possível?? -)

**Estava levemente ferido concluiu que não fosse nada muito grave, com o susto derrubou a kunai, tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca, suas mãos estavam tremulas...**

-O-oque f-faz aqui?-**Finalmente conseguiu forças para falar **

**Ele não respondeu, afinal, nem ele mesmo sabia porque estava fazendo tudo isso**

-Quer que eu cuide disso?- **perguntou apontando para um dos ferimentos do garoto, ele só fez um pequeno sinal de concordância.**

**A garota indicou uma cadeira para ele se sentar ele obedeceu, então começou a cuidar de seus ferimentos, um silencio incomodo se instalou no quarto, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer.**

**Depois de alguns minutos todos os ferimentos de Sasuke estavam fechados**

-Errrr... Você quer alguma coisa Sasuke-kun?-**O garoto sentiu um alivio ao ouvir seu nome seguido do sufixo kun que há tanto tempo não ouvia de ninguém alem de Orochimaru de quem não lhe agradava nada ouvir seu nome desse jeito **(afinal quem quer ser chamado assim pelo Tio-orochi-purpurina? u-ú).

-Sakura... Você ainda me ama?-**Não pode deixar de perguntar, a konoichi estremeceu com a pergunta.**

-E-eu... Errr... -**Ela não conseguia responder**

-Não precisa responder se não quiser... -**Disse o garoto com um semblante um tanto decepcionado...**

-M-mas eu q-quero... -**ele olhou para ela surpreso - **S-sim, eu ainda te amo, nunca deixei de te amar, mas pensei que você tivesse se esquecido de mim, errr de nós... -**A konoichi não pode mais segurar as lagrimas, que agora escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto...**

**-**ainda bem...-**disse com um pequeno sorriso-**E não pense isso... Eu nunca poderia esquecer você, nunca poderia esquecer quem eu amo... -**a Garota sorriu ainda chorando, mas chorando de alegria...**

-Mas Sasuke-kun... Você já cumpriu seu objetivo?Já matou Itachi?-**Isso ainda a intrigava, conhecendo o garoto sabia que se ele ainda não tivesse matado Itachi iria embora para conseguir**

-Já, já matei Itachi e Orochimaru, as ainda na cumpri meu objetivo... Preciso reconstruir meu clã, e pra isso só falta uma coisa... -**A garota se surpreendeu com a força que ele provavelmente tinha pra matar os dois** (SIM EU MATEI O ITACHI-BAKA E O TIO-OROCHI-PURPURINA!!! è.év)

-E do que você precisa?

-Você **- e dizendo isso selou seus lábios com os da konoichi num beijo calmo, apaixonado, e muito esperado pelos dois...**

-Aishiteru Sakura

-Koichiteru Sasuke-kun

_**OWARI!!!**_

_Errr eu demorei um poko pra posta, culpa da falta de criatividadee ocupada pensando no meu niver q é daki alguns dias, MAIS O Q IMPORTA É Q EU RECEBI 5 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!comemorando. Talvez esse capitulo tenha ficado meio chato.. Mais foi o q eu consegui... _

_**agora respondendo as reviews:**_

**Eitir****:tah aki o cap**

_Mye-chan__: Q bom q vc gosto Tbm adorei escreve... 8D_

_Q bom q vc gosta de SasuSaku, é o meu casal preferido, concordo com vc eles tão sumindo._

_Eu sei q o ultimo cap. fico curto, mais eu tentei dexa um poko maior(apesar de num te dado mto certo)_

Uchiha Ayu: q bom q vc ama esse casal...

Tah aki a continuação

_**Vingador Uchiha**__**:tbm adoro esse jeito da Sakura ama o Sasuke não importando oq ele fça... e tbm axo q ele ame ela, só naum sabe demonstra... tentei faze o cap maior, apesar de continua pequeno...**_

_**PS: Medo de mim! Jura?! xD **_

_**Num pricisa... eu posso se doida e as vezes te impulsos psicopatas , mais juro q nunca matei ninguém nem mandei pro hospital xD ja tive vontade, mas naum fiz...e axo q vc num deve te medo de uma minina de 12 anos só pq ela sabe luta um poko e da voadoras(adoro da voadoras, apesar de naum tenta usa elas contra as pessoas)né?!**_

****

**_ Kyoushi Shourikan:VC axa?! 8D_**

**_vc tbm escreve bem... tah aki a continuação_**

_Bom acabo... mais continuem mandando reviews onegai!_

_Bjs_

_Neko-chan_


End file.
